


Roach to Release

by Mamabug1981



Category: Louden Swain RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Marijuana, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, dom!Rob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: All you wanted was a toke before the concert.





	Roach to Release

Looking around to make sure nobody was watching, you quietly slipped through the glass doors that would take you out back of the hotel. You really weren’t supposed to be out here, but for as much as you loved the Saturday Night Special concerts at the Supernatural conventions, the noise levels never failed to overstimulate your brain, even with earplugs. You couldn’t care less if pot wasn’t legal yet in Nashville. You desperately needed a good hit or two, or you would never be able to sleep tonight.

You pulled the joint out from behind your ear and slid it between your lips as you rounded the corner to the loading docks. Patting your pockets, you sighed and leaned back against the wall. Must have left your lighter in your room. You took the joint out of your mouth and fiddled with it. You were about to tuck it into a pocket and leave when you heard a voice nearby.

“Need a light?”

You jumped, dropping the joint into a puddle at your feet. Somehow, you had failed to see the figure a few more feet down the way. You couldn’t make out any details in the dark, but judging by the smell, he was out here for the same reason you were. Glancing at the ground, you groaned.

“Not anymore, apparently.”

He chuckled, and invited you over with a tilt of his head. “Here, I’ve got a spare.” He pulled another joint out of his shirt pocket and offered it to you.

You took it gratefully, and placed it in your mouth, leaning forward to utilize the lighter he held out. As the lighter flared, it illuminated his face and you glanced up, realizing why his voice sounded so damned familiar. You gasped before you could take the joint out of your mouth and choked on the smoke as you tried not to drop it again.

Rob fucking Benedict stood in front of you, his free hand tucked casually in the pocket of his skinny jeans. He slid the lighter into his shirt pocket, taking another drag before pulling his joint from between his lips. Dear gods, you’d spent many a night fantasizing about those lips. And the long fingers on those strong, slender hands. And those eyes, the ones currently taking you in as he blew the smoke out of the corner of his mouth and smirked at you.

“First roach?”

You coughed one last time and shook your head, fiddling with the paper-wrapped weed in your hand. “Far from. It’s been awhile though, and a bit startled at just who was out here with me.”

He chuckled and took another drag. “Yeah. Sometimes it’s just for fun. Other times, it’s a nerves thing. Right now? Just keyed up and needed to relax before the show.”

You watched as he sighed, rubbing the muscles in his neck as he rolled his head back and around, trying to release the tension there.

“Sore?”

He nodded. “We’ve been doing sound check all afternoon, and the strap on my electric wasn’t set right. So it pulled on my shoulder the whole rehearsal, and now everything is all knotted up.”

You took a final drag and dropped the stub on the ground, grinding it under your shoe to make sure it was out. Stepping towards him, you asked, “May I?”

He paused and looked up at you through his eyelashes, pondering your offer. Finally he nodded, and dropped his hand to offer you his back.

You closed the distance between you and reached up to smooth your hands down his neck and over his shoulders, noting where the knots and tight spots were. Choosing one of the worst right where his neck met his shoulder, you carefully pressed into it with your thumb. Your breath hitched as his head dropped and he let out a nearly pornographic moan.

He was a good head taller than you, making the angle awkward. Desperate for a small distraction, you looked around, finally noticing a random chair nearby.

“Hey, um, so, this is a bit difficult with the height difference. Can I move you over to that chair, have you sit down while I do this?”

He nodded, and walked over to sit down, straddling the back of the chair and leaning forward to rest his head on his arms. 

You stepped up behind him again as he settled in, running your hands up his back and across his shoulders again, relocating the knots. Sure enough, the majority were in his left shoulder where the strap of his guitar usually sat when he played. You went back to work on the one you started on before, using your thumbs on and around it til you finally felt it release. You bit your lip at the groan that came from deep inside his chest from the relief he felt.

You gave him a moment to sit up and move his shoulder around a bit, working the last of the soreness out. Taking advantage of his new position, you tackled the knots at the base of his neck, working your way up til you could put pressure at the base of his skull, working out the tension there.

He sighed in relief as the last of the knots gave way, rolling his head back and around to loosen the rest up. You patted his shoulder to let him know you were done, and stepped back so he could stand. 

He turned and stretched, his hands over his head, causing the hem of his shirt to raise up and the beltline of his pants to drop a bit. You bit your lip as you tried not to stare at the strip of tummy that showed, and those hipbones that you had fantasized about nibbling on enroute to other things more than once.

You heard him chuckle, and your eyes flew up to his, only to close in mortification as you realized you had been caught staring. 

“Hey, no, you're good.” He took your hand and leaned back against the wall, pulling you into a hug. “Thank you for the rub down, I really needed that.”

He ran his hand down your back, frowning as he came across your own knots, the result of your nerves and the effort of working on him.

“Hey, I still have a few minutes, and one more joint. Want to share while I return the favor?”

You nodded, and waited as he pulled the joint and his lighter out of his pocket. He got it lit up, turning you so your back was to him. He ran an arm around your waist and pulled you back flush against him before offering you the joint. You could feel his partial erection at the small of your back, and you took a hit to stifle your moan as those long fingers started digging into the knots on either side of your spine just below your neck. You dropped your head and leaned back into him to give him better access, inadvertently arching your hips back into his. You felt rather than heard his sharp intake of breath, and tried to distract yourself by reaching back to ask for the joint. You took a deep draw off it and held it in your lungs for a moment as the pot finally hit your brain. You tested the waters again, carefully pressing back as you passed it back to him. You exhaled on a moan as he hooked his fingers through your beltloops and pulled you back against himself tightly to roll his hips forward and rut his renewed erection into you. He took a last pull and dropped the spent joint into a nearby puddle, groaning when you instinctively pressed back again. 

You gasped as he spread one hand across the bottom of your ribs and slid the other up into your hair, taking a fistful at the back your skull and using it to pull your head roughly to the side. The show of dominance elicited a whine as the arousal shot straight to your core. He leaned down to growl in your ear, the brush of his beard against your neck making you shudder.

“Don't start something you don't plan to finish. We are both high as fuck right now, so be damned sure you want this before we continue. Because once we get going, I have zero intentions of stopping unless you absolutely insist.”

You ground back into him again. “Rob, please!”

“Please what, babe?”

“Please, touch me.”

“Is that really all you want?”

It was your turn to growl. “Touch me, and make me come.” You turned your head best you would with his fist still in your hair to look him in the eye. “And then fuck me and make me come again.”

His hand tightened in your hair, making you gasp. “Fuck, you’re hot when you’re demanding.” He started nipping his way down your neck and shoulder, making absolutely no effort to be gentle. You’d be feeling those marks for awhile. He brought your head back up to give you a harsh, demanding kiss, then let go of your hair. You whined a little, until he took your hands and pulled them around behind you, instructing you to grab on to his belt.

“Keep those right there. Let go, and you don’t get to come. Got it?” You nodded. He reached into his back pocket and brought out a handkerchief. You shot him a puzzled look as he brought it around front to fold it into a long strip of cloth. He lowered his head to whisper in your ear. “Just for a little added… stimulation.” Then the world went dark as he pulled the handkerchief around your eyes and secured it with a knot behind your head.

He must have felt you tense up, because he ran his hands down your arms soothingly and asked you, “Hey, is that ok? I can take it off if you want.”

You hesitated. As you grew more and more used to being without sight and how that heightened your other senses, and became secure in knowing he was still right there with you, you relaxed and shook your head. “No, it’s ok, leave it on.”

You felt him exhale against your hair as he gripped your hips and pulled you back against him more securely. “Oh, fuck, baby girl. Yes.”

Suddenly he kicked at the insides of your feet, forcing you to spread your legs further apart. You were standing close enough to him that his feet between yours prevented you from narrowing your stance at all.

Rob started placing kisses down your neck again, much gentler this time. Your spread legs gave his hand easy access to slide over your jeans and around the inside of your leg, teasing just along where you really wanted his hand, but not giving you the satisfaction of the stimulation. He settled into simply stroking up and down your inner thigh as his other hand slid up your stomach, under your shirt, and cupped your breast. His thumb ran along the top edge of the fabric cup, occasionally dipping inside to circle your nipple a couple of times before pulling away. You were trembling from arousal by the time he sought out the front clip on your bra and unhooked it before pulling his hand out of your shirt.

You dropped your head, panting. You tried to buck your hips forward, searching for any friction you could find, but his hand on your thigh held you firmly in place. The hand that had been in your shirt slid down to mirror his other in working on and around your inner thighs, brushing past but never quite touching where you so desperately needed him to. 

You cried out as one hand finally cupped you, using two fingers to rub against your clit through the fabric, rapidly stoking the flames. You bucked your hips against his hand, getting more and more aroused. Just as you started to think he may let you come, he pulled both hands away and simply put them on your hips, chuckling as you whined and begged. He murmured in your ear as you came down, words of how beautiful you were and how fucking hot you were when you’d been about to come.

The next thing you registered was his hands sliding across your lower belly, reaching across to the front of your jeans and undoing the button and zipper there. He nudged your pants down best he could with your legs spread as they were, and slipped one hand down inside, avoiding your clit to slide two long, slim fingers deep inside you.

“Fuck, so wet for me already. Oh you ARE going to be fun to play with.” He grabbed your hair again with his free hand and pulled your head to the side, slowly sliding the fingers still buried in you in and out. “Don't you fucking dare come til I say so, got it? Let's see how long you can last.” He chuckled as you almost came just from the growl in his voice.

He continued the agonizing pace with his fingers as you whimpered and whined, but it wasn't quite enough to do anything but keep you turned on and frustrated. You started rolling your hips into his hand, desperately seeking the friction that would push you over the edge.

Rob immediately removed his hand from your pants. “Nuh uh, baby girl. This is my game, not yours. Until and unless you tell me no, I get to decide when you come.” He settled for nipping his way along the stretch of your throat, adding to the marks that were probably already forming there, letting you finish coming down. 

Continuing his assault on your neck, he slid his hand up under your shirt. One calloused fingertip was all that touched you, circling slowly around first one nipple, then the other.

The high from the pot and the extended arousal ups and downs had your head spinning, senses elevated by not being able to see. It took you a moment to notice when he took his hands away and started to bring your shirt up over your head. “Rob, no! Not out here! Someone will see!”

He paused, keeping you just barely covered. “I will stop if you really want. But I think you will appreciate the thrill of potentially getting caught once we get down to it, especially when you can't see who might wander by. Trust me?”

You considered for a moment, trying to ignore the cool air blowing across your nipples where your shirt was still being held out away from your skin. The stimulation and the idea of trusting him so completely as to let him continue to control you and the situation to that extent made you shiver. You nodded.

“Ok.”

He groaned. “Oh fuck, good girl. Just for that, I'm going to let you come before we keep on.”

He wrapped his arm around your waist and held tight as his other hand slipped back into your pants. Three fingers this time found their way into you. The added stretch made you clench down around his fingers and cry out.

“Shhhh, baby girl, or you will get us caught.” He let his fingers slide out and up to your clit, slowly circling. He gradually picked up speed, rubbing faster and harder, showing no mercy, until you came fast and hard. He slipped his fingers back into you and let you grind your clit into the heel of his hand as he thrust in and out, prolonging your orgasm until you started begging. His only response was to return to circling your clit with his fingers to keep you from falling too far back from the edge. You were nearly incoherent when he resumed rubbing your clit at a relentless pace, until you exploded again. This time he simply held his fingers in place and let you thrust and buck against them until the stimulation became too much and you blacked out.

When you came to a few minutes later, he had pulled you upright so your head rested back against his shoulder, his arm still around your waist. He gently brushed your hair out of your face, simply allowing you time to get reoriented and clear your head.

“Hey there, gorgeous. Lost you there for a moment.”

“Fuck, Rob!”

“Don't worry love. We'll get there. But it's no fun when you're unconscious and can't continue to consent. And I would like to see you come one more time before I bury myself in you. Still trust me?”

You nodded, panting. 

“I'm going to strip you bare now, just like I promised. But I've decided that I don't want anyone else to see what's mine now. So…” He unhooked your hands from his belt. Turning you to face the wall, he lifted your shirt up and off, dropping it on the chair next to you. He brought your arms up and placed them on the rough surface, pressing your head down to rest against your crossed forearms.

He cupped your breasts again, lightly pinching and twisting your nipples between his fingers until you were panting with renewed arousal. “Same deal. Keep those there, or you don't get to come.” He pulled back to slide your pants to the ground and helped you step clear of them, leaving you naked between him and the wall. He spread your legs wide with nudges of his feet against yours.

“Fuck you're beautiful.” He pressed up against your back to put his hand on the wall near your head, and brought the other up to continue playing with your nipples. A hard pinch made you buck your hips back into his, pressing his hard on between you. He groaned in your ear and slid a hand down to circle your clit with one finger before giving it a gentle slap that put you right back on the verge of coming. 

Rob rubbed circles on your belly as he let you come back down.

“I can smell you, you know. So turned on. And now I really need to know what you taste like, too.”

He pulled your hips back to give him space to kneel between you and the wall. You gasped as he slid two fingers into you and scissored you wide open. He leaned forward and kicked around the stretched edges of your entrance before burying his tongue as deep into you as he could, taking his time fucking you with it until you were a squirming mess. He slid his tongue out and slid it up and around your clit.

Keeping you distracted, he removed his fingers and moved his hands under and behind you. Spreading your cheeks with one hand, he slowly circled the opening to your ass with the other until you couldn't decide whether to thrust forward on his tongue or grind back on to his finger as he slowly breached you. He paused to let you adjust to the intrusion.

You cried out as he started thrusting his finger roughly in and out of you at the same time he latched his lips around your clit and started to suckle it. He continued the assault until you finally came again, letting you work through your orgasm yourself on his tongue and finger until you stopped.

He withdrew his finger as he gave one last swipe of his tongue from your perineum up across your clit. Pulling out a handkerchief, he cleaned off his finger best he could. Ducking out from under you, he turned you until your back was to the wall and removed the blindfold from your eyes.

You blinked up at him a few times, letting your eyes readjust. He smiled gently and put one knuckle under your chin to lift your face to his. Rob leaned in and softly kissed you, licking into your mouth and increasing the intensity until you were both panting. He pulled away and rested his forehead against yours. “Fuck you're amazing. You're not what I expected when I came out for my smoke, but I am oh so glad you joined me.”

He took your hands and brought them up over your head, grabbing both of your wrists in his hand and pinning them against the wall. “Shall we finish this?” He reached down between you to undo his belt and pants, kicking your legs wider than ever before dropping his pants and underwear to the ground and stepping out of them. He started trailing a finger across your collarbone, down your chest, until he started rolling your nipple roughly between his fingers til you cried out at the pinch of pain. He let it go, and you jumped in surprise as he flicked the sore nub hard. He cupped your breast and lowered his head to suckle on the abused flesh. You started rolling your head back and forth, crying out again as he stopped to slap his fingers down across your nipple. He trailed them down your ribs and belly, to start circling your entry with one finger, pressing just the tip in and out before stroking up across your clit, placing two hard slaps there. Somewhere in the back of your head, you realized that he intended to wrench one more orgasm out of you before taking his.

“Rob, no, too much.”

“Please baby. I want to see the look on your face as you explode one last time. Then I want to fuck you as you come, when you are so damned tight inside it feels like you're strangling my dick and you are so oversensitive that you just keep coming and coming until either I do, or you black out again. Please?”

You nodded, then cried out again as he leaned in to nip one nipple at the same time as he slapped your clit again. 

Rob hooked one of your legs up over his arm and lifted, spreading you wide open. You felt his cock slide alongside your clit, slowly building you up further and further as he lowered his head to suck on your breast, until you were trembling.

“Oh, baby, tell me. Tell me when you come so I can fuck your brains out as you come.”

A few more thrusts against your clit was all you needed, and he slammed deep inside of you as you came, relentlessly pounding into you through your clenching. As promised, he didn't stop as you hit the point of oversensitivity, sobbing, and still kept coming as he thrust into you, chasing his own orgasm. You did your best to stay conscious but failed, the world fading into black as his cock twitched and pulsed and he ground his pelvis into your clit as he finally came.

This time, he had time to pull you to the ground and curl you up in his lap before you came to again, stroking his fingers through your hair as he waited for your head to clear and regain comprehension. 

“Hey, there you are. Doing ok?”

You nodded and nuzzled further down into his chest. “I can't believe you made me come so hard that I passed out, much less twice.”

He laughed. “I'll take that as a compliment?”

“Mmm, you should. Rob?” He looked down at you. “Where does this go from here?”

He sighed and nodded. “You are so damned amazing. I'd like to see where this goes. But for as much as I would love to lay you out right here and have you again, this gravel is digging into my naked ass, and we're both going to be late for the concert as is.” He reached over to grab a pen out of his pants pocket, using it to scrawl a hotel name and room number on your forearm. He helped you stand, both of you getting dressed before he leaned back against the wall and pulled you in for another kiss. Grabbing your wrist, he raised your arm up so you could see what he had written.

“I have to get inside and get the show started. If you want to continue this, see where it leads us, that's where to find me later. If you decide not to show up, no hard feelings.” He pressed a kiss to the inside of your wrist before dropping it and nudging you back so he could get free. “See you inside?”

You nodded, and he dropped a last kiss on top of your head before he walked away. You shoved your hands in your pockets as you watched him walking away, already certain you'd be turning up at his door later that evening.


End file.
